


Trapped

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, adoptive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Claire are trapped in the trailer underground at the carnival at the end of season 4. They give in to their last wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fic that I ever wrote in my life, so keep that in mind if you're reading it. :P

“No Dad, please… don’t say that.” Claire could feel the hot tears filling her eyes and beginning to spill over her cheeks. “You can’t die. I won’t let you,” She sobbed out.

Noah assessed the situation for what was probably the thousandth time since they had found themselves trapped in that god-forsaken trailer, simply for her sake. He knew that there was no hope for him.

“Claire, I know how you feel, Honey, but don’t worry about me. You will get out of here.” He caressed her cheeks, wiping the tears away, trying to convey all of his feelings for her in that small touch.

She couldn’t bear to think about getting out of there if it meant that he wouldn’t survive with her. The situation seemed hopeless but she would never give up. She loved him more than anything. He was her dad, and yet so much more. She reached out to him, wiping the tears away from his face just as he had done for her now and so many times before. Her heart ached even more to see him crying.

He caught her hands in his and looked into her eyes, trying for a moment to bury his innermost thoughts down deep within himself. He had raised Claire from the time she was just a baby; he knew what he was feeling for her right now was just because of the dire circumstances which faced them… or was it? Noah couldn’t even be sure anymore. He tilted his head, looking at her face, memorizing every detail which he already knew so well, as though it were the last time he would ever see her, because as far as he knew, it would be.

Claire’s chin trembled as she tried to end her crying and put on a brave face for him. She leaned in close, kissing his cheek, tasting the salt of the dried tears which had fallen there. “I love you…” She whispered so quietly that she barely heard it herself. Her lips slowly moved over his skin, brushing against his chin, the other cheek and without even realizing what she was doing, her mouth found his and kissed him tenderly.

Noah took a deep breath, closing his eyes as her lips brushed against his face and tried not to let out a groan as her mouth finally made contact with his. He grabbed her, pulling her hard against him. He had been thinking about this for so long. He slid one hand up into her hair, keeping the other on her lower back, holding her as close as possible. He parted his lips against hers, sliding his tongue over her mouth gently, holding back his passion until he received more clues from Claire.

She didn’t disappoint him. She wasted none of the precious little time they had left together, kissing him back and pouring all of her emotions and love for him into that kiss. “Clairebear…” He gasped out, breaking the kiss in an attempt to catch his breath and make sure she knew what she was doing… that she wanted this too. She nodded, running her hands down over his face, resting them on his shoulders and leaning in to kiss him again, feverishly.

He was relieved and emboldened by her actions and allowed his hand to slip under her shirt, stroking her smooth skin and trying to take his time, not to rush her. Claire, it seemed, wanted to move at least a little bit faster. She pressed her body against his, feeling his arousal against her belly and moaned softly, taking his hand and placing it on her breast, gasping at the wave of heat that shot through her body. He growled into her mouth, wondering how long he could hold out before his impulses took over. His erection was already straining against his pants at the feel of her mouth, her body, her breasts. He squeezed them gently. Much more gently than he felt the need to, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Claire wanted to show him that he couldn’t hurt her. She gripped his hand over her breast and squeezed harder, allowing her pleasure to show clearly on her face. Then she moved her hand slowly down between them, stroking him through his pants. She was pleased at the groan that escaped his lips and began unfastening his pants. Noah couldn’t speak, being too turned on at this point and too amazed by everything that Claire was doing to him. He slowly pulled up her shirt, revealing more of her beautiful body to him so all he could do was stare and hope that he wasn’t drooling. She laughed softly and looked into his eyes as she took her bra off, nipples hardening under his gaze.

The concept of time seemed to fade away and neither of them thought about where they were or how they were going to get back. Noah ran his hands along the curve of her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over the hard peaks, eliciting another moan from Claire. He grinned, feeling half-way as though he were dreaming and lowered his hands to carefully work at undoing her jeans, pushing them down over her hips, trailing his fingers over the curves of her body appreciatively. She smiled at him, suddenly looking so innocent that his usual urge to protect her sliced through him and he held her close, lovingly as he exposed himself to her fully. It was wrong, but something made him so happy to know that he would be the first to be with Claire. His Clairebear; so pure and innocent, and yet, so beautiful and seductive.

It was happening just the way that she had hoped it would and Claire was determined to make him happy. She reached down, wrapping her fingers around him and stroking, moving her hips, impatient to have him inside her.

Noah growled at the feel of her touch and chuckled at her impatient movements, slowly letting his fingers roam down her body to stroke the dampness which was quickly spreading between her legs. He eased a finger into her slowly, gently, watching her face every step of the way. Her expressions were those of pure pleasure and it caused his erection to throb achingly for her. He moved his finger in and out, unconsciously bucking his hips into her hand at the same pace, only realizing what he was doing when he heard her moan, “More…”

He was very willing to give her absolutely anything that she wanted and right now what she wanted was exactly what he wanted as well. He pushed her back gently so she was lying on her back and lowered himself down over her, kissing her passionately. “Tell me what you want, Clairebear…”

Claire sighed, struggling with her want and need for him. “I want you. I want you to make love to me. Now. Please….”

There was no hesitation on his part. He pushed into her with one smooth thrust, trying to still himself for a moment to gain some control over himself, but was urged on almost immediately by the sounds she was making and Claire wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her. Noah let out a long, unsteady breath as he started a slow pace but quickly found himself losing all his control and pumping into her harder and faster. She made no sign of protest at this and seemed to be meeting each of his movements thrust for thrust. He cradled her face in his hands, kissing her and hoping he was making her feel as good as she made him feel. She was surprised at the sensations she felt and that he was making her feel them. She moaned and dragged her nails over his back, feeling her pleasure rising quickly. Her breathing became uneven and she grabbed onto him tighter as his thrusting became more erratic. He felt himself getting closer and he wanted to feel Claire’s orgasm around him. He reached down, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive spot between her legs. She felt her climax come over her and gasped as her body exploded in tiny, glorious convulsions, and heard him cry out as he came hard from her pulsing around him. He held her close as they came down from their orgasms, stroking her hair and kissing her temple. He couldn’t imagine anything more perfect and if he never made it out, knew that he could die happy after this. “I love you, Clairebear.”


End file.
